Forum:Conspiracy or conspiracies
Wilahelm2 03:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC)03:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Over the course of the comic we have seen more then a few conspiracies. This topic relates to what I consider the most important one, the conspiracy to restore the Storm King. We have seen many groups who plot against the Wulfenbachs and seem to support the Storm King. There is so far the Council, The Knights of Jove, the Order, the Shadow Knights, the Smoke Knights, and Zola’s group. Now are these separate groups that just work together or all part of one major group? I think they are all part of the same groups. Back when we first meet Vrin and she describes to Agatha what’s going on she brings up the Shadow Knights that Aaronev leads but from then on just says the Order. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20060102 Rereading it seems that both groups are one and the same. I wouldn’t be surprised if the full name is the Order of the Shadow Knights and everyone just says the Order for convenience. When Agatha meets up with Tarvek in Castle Heterodyne he confirms that the plot with Zola was one engineered by his father and his people. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20080929 Also when Zola meets up with Tiktoffen she tells him that forces are on the way to take the town and shortly there after the Knights of Jove and their war clanks show up. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070806 The council is most likely just the Order's leadership like the board of directors for a corporation. Aaronev was the leader of the group but with his death and his kids not available there could be a new CEO or it could be running under collective rule. The Knights of Jove are its military wing and the Smoke Knights are its covert ops branch. This also leads to Lucrezia’s involvement with the group. My best guess on what we have seen is that Lucrezia somehow finds out about the Order and convinces Aaronev and the council that by teaming up with her she can help them reach their goal of restoring the rule of the Storm King. Given that they have been working at this for more then a few centuries and gotten nowhere I could see why they took the offer. Using a combination of charm, seduction, bribes, blackmail, and fear (the usual political tricks) she eventually makes the Order hers. Given that she has been gone for almost twenty years and the obsessively loyal Aaronev is dead the Order seem to be going back to its original plan of restoring the Storm King. Still some questions have to be asked. We still don’t know what happened to the clank Lucrezia. Is she in hiding with the geisterdamen? Did she get back in touch with the Order and now running the show again? :I still think they're all actually under Tarvek's control, though most may not actually know it. Everything becomes absurdly dramatic when he's around, quickly turning into an opera play that he's inevitably the misunderstood hero of. Being a Spark, he almost certainly uses his charisma to manipulate people as if they were stage props, and the tiny peeks of his real personality that occasionaly show through (his lie to Agatha as to who was really responsible for changing the recording, and his inability to control his complaining after Vrin was a little too enthusiastic in following his hasty coaching during their efforts to subdue Agatha) paint a dark picture indeed. --Tatter D 18:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I would agree that Tarvek would be the most likely one to take over after his father died except that since the mess at Sturmhalten he has been either in the Barons care or with Agatha.Wilahelm2 21:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC)